Ichigo Kurosaki: Prince of Heaven
by Fanficlover2017
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki: Prince of Heaven

Chapter 1: Enter the true Death Berry part 1

Conversation: "Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Thought: "Hello My name is Ichigo Kurosaki"_

**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku: "Ichigo, move forward never stop, retreat and you will age Hesitate and you will die."**

_**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku thought: "Ichigo remember you are never fighting alone."**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Idea. Everything else is property of the original creators.**

**Summary: When Ichigo finds out that his mother is a Primordial Goddess and is still alive his whole world changes. What if he, Karin and Yuzu had two older brothers they didn't know they had. How will he deal with finding out that two of the people he's supposed to be able to trust namely the soul king one of his older brothers and the head captain have been trying to have him killed for years, and Yhwach his second older brother has been protecting him and his sisters from the shadows for years. How will he take it when he finds out that he is engaged to several other women while he is dating Orihime? Let's find out! **

**(Ichigo will have Multiple Zanpaktou in this one except Kyoka Suigetsu I have decided Kyoka will go to Orihime. I will also have a dark Renji in this one but he will not live long, he never was one of my favorite characters. This story was inspired by the stories "Welcome to My world By: Liam G" and "Broken Dreams by Thunder Reborn" I strongly suggest anyone who hasn't read them yet, do so they are very good reads.) **

**AN: This story will have cross over elements beyond bleach such as Rosario + Vampire and High School DxD but I may put one or two others in, as well I haven't decided yet. I also want to let my readers who are expecting updates to my other stories know, I haven't abandoned them and updates are forthcoming I've had some things come up that have slowed the process down somewhat. The only reason I am posting this is because I finally got some time to myself and I wanted to start a new story with an idea that I have been toying around with for a while. Now that this is out of the way, let the story begin.**

**Pairings: Ichigo x Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Rias, Moka Akashiya, Kunou, Ophis, Orihime and Mila Rose (maybe Kahlua haven't decided yet)**

**Yes, I will be creating new gods/goddesses using some soul reapers and Ichigo will be one of them as will Orihime, Mila Rose, Rukia, Unohana, Soifon, Yoruichi, Stark, Tatsuki, Rias, Moka, Kunou and maybe Kahlua if I include her in the Harem**

**Other pairings Rukia x Fuujin (God of Wind)**

**Unohana x Susanoo (God of Storms)**

**Tatsuki x Stark (God and Goddess of Wolfs and Martial Arts)**

**I will also give Moka and Rias Zanpaktou as well. Now on with the show.**

**Above fake Karakura Town with Gin, Aizen, Tousen, the Espada and the Gotei 13**

"I see we made it in time." The head captain said.

"Made it in time. To what are you referring?" Aizen replied. "I am well aware that this isn't the real Karakura Town. I also know that Kisuke Urahara found a way to switch the real one with this poorly copied junk heap."

"He's still got that monstrously huge spiritual pressure. None of us stand a chance." Omaeda said.

"Silence Omaeda. My fiancé should be here soon enough as well as the vizards." Soi-Fon said.

"Fiancé!" exclaimed Omaeda. "You are supposed to marry me as per the arrangement between our clans. The elders will not like you changing it against their wishes, and neither do I."

"Me, Marry you!" Soi-Fon exclaimed as she began to laugh. I wouldn't marry a fat tub of lard like you if you were the last man in soul society; I would sooner run a blade through my own heart than marry a slob like you. I suggest you keep something else in mind; I do not answer to the elders of your clan or mine. I lead the Fon clan and the elders do as I say and so do you! You had best remember your place!" She yelled as she kicked Omaeda in the nuts making all the men present flinch.

"Captain Soi-Fon, I see Omaeda is still having his delusions." Aizen said with a grin as he watched Omaeda suffer.

"You don't know the half of it Aizen. Even if he was half the man my fiancé is he still wouldn't be man enough for my taste." She replied.

"I can sympathize with you for having to put up with a vice-captain like that." Aizen replied. "By the way, who is this fiancé of yours? I never would have thought you would get married."

"Hn. If you must know its Ichigo Kurosaki." She replied shocking everyone present.

"That is interesting, it's too bad neither of you will make it to the alter." Aizen said.

"Oh. And why is that?" she asked.

"It is quite simple really. When I came here I sealed off Hueco Mundo until this fight is over, so your fiancé is trapped there and more than likely is currently being killed by my fourth Espada." Aizen said with an evil laugh only to see a grin on the face of his former ally.

"Did I say something that was funny to you Captain Soi-Fon?" He asked.

"Yes Aizen." She replied. "I am not worried about Ichigo Aizen. You see what you and everyone else don't know is that Ichigo wasn't the only one who disobeyed the head captain's orders. Shortly after you left the soul society, I began helping Yoruichi train my favorite strawberry. I was amazed at how fast he picked things up; he mastered kido in two weeks, Mastered Kaido in one, and zanjitsu, HoHo and Hakuda in four, not to mention the fact that he also mastered both of his Zanpaktou during this time as well. His overall power when Zanpaktou are sealed is three times the head captain's shikai if that tells you anything. He also has masterful control of his reiatsu on par with Yoruichi and myself so you see I'm not worried."

Everyone was shocked and a little scared by what Soi-Fon just said, even Aizen was worried to the point he was sweating somewhat. He and everyone there new of Kurosaki massive growth rate and potential.

"Captain Soi-Fon, I don't know why you felt it necessary to disobey my orders. What you did was foolish, you have done nothing short of create a monster that we will have to deal with later." The head captain said.

"_SILENCE! YOU ARROGANT FOOL!"_ Soifon venomously spat. "I don't take orders from you anymore. I found out your and the soul kings dirty little secret. When this is over I will take great pleasure in watching you die, you foolish old man."

"When this is over Captain Soifon I will personally execute you for your insolence, until then do your job bitch!" the head captain spat.

"Everyone stand back!" The head captain replied. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryuujin Jakka!

"Get Down, Ukitake!" Kyoraku shouted. "Got it!" Ukitake replied

"AAAHHHH!" Omaeda screamed.

"Joukaku Enjou. Even Aizen will not be able to release himself from that fire prison at least for a while anyway. So let's finish the off worms off now and take care of the traitors afterwards." The head captain said.

**Inside the fire prison**

"What do we do Captain Aizen? The head captain kinda went nuts; while we're stuck in here we can't have any fun out there." Gin said

"Nothing Gin. We do nothing. Not that we need to anyway, this battle shall simply end without us needing to lift a finger." Aizen said.

**Back to the Battle with the Captains and the Espada **

"You all know what I expect of you! Bring the soul society victory in this conflict, ATTACK!" The head captain bellowed. (Mostly the same as cannon)

Soi-Fon went for Ggio Vega and Barragan and defeated both at the cost of her left arm. (Like cannon)

Omaeda defeated Nirgge Parduoc while at the same dealing with the pain of his recently crushed tater tots and walking a little funny.

The pillar guardians defeated the rest of Barragan's Fraccion.

Toshiro defeated Harribel.

Kyoraku was fighting stark who had just released. "Yare, Yare. That was close Espada-san. You almost got me." Kyoraku said looking at Stark.

Just as the battles were beginning a large Garuganta opened up behind the soul reapers to reveal Ichigo in a black outfit similar to what Aizen was wearing with a black haori with a crimson interior lining, Orihime who was latched on to Ichigo's left arm, with the captains that went to Hueco Mundo, Nell was also there in her adult form.

"Well, Well. I think you guys went and started the party without us." Ichigo said, as everyone except the Head Captain was smirking.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, as soon as we are here you are to be imprisoned for having too much power and being a threat to the balance of souls. You will spend the rest of your life in the muken." Genryusai said.

"Be Quiet old man!" Ichigo said as he disappeared and buried his right fist into the head captain's stomach.

"How dare you try to tell me how I will live my life you wrinkled old bastard!" he shouted. "It's high time someone put you in your place!"

"Kurosaki! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Toshiro shouted. "Shut up Toshiro! This old fucker is getting what he deserves!" he replied.

"Tell me Genryusai. Did you tell them what you did? Did you tell them how you and that bastard Soul King and Aizen tried to murder my family? WELL, DID YOU!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

By this time all fighting had stopped. Yoruichi and Kisuke had shown up as well as the Vizards. The fire prison keeping Aizen sealed away had also been dispelled freeing the traitors with in.

"What are you talking about Ichi-kun?" Yoruichi asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes Ichigo what are you talking about? I didn't try to kill your mother; in fact I went out of my way to leave you and your family alone for my own reason of course." Aizen said confused.

"_SILENCE!"_ Ichigo hissed shooting a wordless Byakurai at Aizen who blocked with Danku but he was forced back 10 feet from the power it generated, shocking Aizen and everyone else except Soifon, Yoruichi and Kisuke who already knew what he was capable of.

"Well Bastard. Are you going to tell them are shall I? It is going to come out sooner or later, sooner would save you a great deal of pain." He said. "In fact, I'd say you have about ten seconds to make up your mind before my mother arrives otherwise you're up shit creek without a paddle." Ichigo said.

"What mother? She's dead the soul king made sure of that." The head captain said still wheezing from the punch he took.

"That's where you are wrong _old man_." Ichigo said with venom in his voice.

"You and that bastard soul king have been systematically trying to kill me and my sisters for years luckily my sisters and I have always been protected thanks to our mother." He said.

"Kurosaki. I must admit that I'm at a loss, you say I am partially to blame for this yet I have never met your mother in fact, it was my understanding she was dead so would you mind filling in the blanks for the rest of us as I'm sure everyone else here is just as confused as I am." Aizen said.

Before Ichigo could answer him, a large golden gate in the center of the battlefield that had Yamamoto sweating bullets for he knew exactly who is was. Just as everyone was getting defensive Yamamoto screamed out, "Everyone we must close that gate if we do not everything is lost."

As Yamamoto moved to destroy the gate, Ichigo drew his second blade and attacked Genryusai sending him crashing to the ground destroying everything within a hundred feet of the impact site.

"I did not give you permission to move fool, so until I do YOU STAY PUT!" he screamed unleashing his killing intent on the battlefield and focusing it solely on the head captain. "This war will end today you bastard and with it your life!"

Just then, a woman walked through the portal and began to look around as if looking for something. "Ichigo!" The woman yelled in happiness and immediately embraced Ichigo in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hey Mom. I trust yuzu and Karin are enjoying themselves with you and dad." He said with a smile.

"Indeed they are son your mother and I left them as they were getting there jollies driving their Aunt Tsukuyomi and Uncle Susanoo a little Batty." A new voice said through the gate, which was revealed to be Isshin making a funny face eliciting a chuckle from Ichigo.

"I'll bet they are. They always have been masters at driving me crazy why should it be any different with anyone else." Ichigo replied.

"Ne, Ichigo-kun. Would care to introduce us to this woman?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yes, forgive me Kyoraku-nii. This woman is my mother. When she was here in the mortal realm, she went by the name Masaki Kurosaki her true name is Amaterasu. Head deity of the Shinto pantheon of gods and leader of the Shinto trinity. She also happens to be the mother of my older brothers Hideki and Yhwach, the Soul King and King of the Quincy's respectively." Ichigo said flooring everyone there.

"Kurosaki, if what you say is true then to accomplish my goals I must kill your mother." Aizen said drawing his blade with an evil grin.

Just as he was about to make his move he felt a great deal of pain that felt like his soul was being ripped apart which in fact it was. Gin and Tousen were also feeling it.

"Ah! What are you doing Kurosaki?" Aizen asked and then without warning he, Gin and Tousen exploded in a shower of blood and entrails leaving only their Zanpaktou and the Hogyoku floating over to Ichigo and oddly enough Orihime who had begun glowing in a golden light.

"Orihime-chan have chosen you as well as several others to marry my son. The reason being is that his father was head of the Shiba clan years ago and they are on the verge of extinction, so to bring the clan back and as the new head of said clan Ichigo has the responsibility to marry multiple wives. So do not think that I am trying to take him from you this is how things are done in the supernatural world and something that you must accept now that you are officially part of that world. Welcome to the family. I hereby bestow upon you the purified Zanpaktou Kyoka Suigetsu free of Aizen's influence and give you the title Goddess with the domains of Healing, Illusion and Unconditional Love." Amaterasu said as she kissed Orihime on the head as she glow a bright pink and was now shown wearing a very elegant pink kimono.

"Yoruichi you and Soifon shall share the same Domains. I hereby proclaim you Twin Goddesses of Stealth, Speed, Assassins and Energy." Amaterasu said and kissed both their heads as began to take on a golden glow after which Yoruichi was wearing a beautiful orange kimono with a see through tan silk haori and Soifon wearing a black kimono with a see through yellow haori.

"Ichigo my dear son I bestow upon you the hogyoku use its power wisely, and the title God of power, strength, loyalty, darkness and elements." She said kissing him on the forehead as he took on a golden glow.

"Yachiru Unohana, since you are currently engaged to my brother Susanoo I hereby give you the title Goddess of storms, war and swordsmanship. As Amaterasu kissed her head, she glowed bright green and was soon seen wearing a blood red Kimono and a black haori.

"AMATERASU! What is the meaning of this you bitch!" Yamamoto shouted. "You fake your death for years only to show up now and take my tools from me, such arrogance!"

"A bitch am I?" "You and my son the bastard you call the soul king try to kill me and my family all because of your over inflated ego and you dare call me arrogant!" she replied.

Just then, a senkaimon opened up surprising everyone and eliciting a smug grin from Yamamoto.

"Yare, Yare. I guess my bitch mother was not dead after all I guess I'll have to remedy that. Father would love to put you in your proper place which is on your knees sucking his dick, it's all you were good for anyway." Said the mysterious voice now revealed to be the soul king also known as Hideki Hachimanson. **(AN: Hachimanson = Son of Hachiman Shinto God of War kind of like marvel making Thor's surname Odinson or son of Odin)**

"That's not going to happen _boy." _Isshin said venomously. "You see after finding out what your bastard of a father did to my wife, I went back to the Shinto Realm and fought him in a dual and killed him causing him to fade from existence. Now I am the new Shinto God of War".

"Isshin if you don't mind would you enlighten us as to what happened." Kisuke asked.

"I would Kisuke but it isn't my story to tell." He replied looking to his wife.

"Very well. I guess I can entertain all of you until my other son arrives." Amaterasu said.

"My story begins one million one hundred years ago…."

**Flashback 1,000,100 years ago**

"Forgive me my lady, Lord Izanagi demands your presence in the throne room." An attendant said.

"Very well I am on my way." She replied

Arriving at the throne room, she heard her father grumbling for her presence. "Amaterasu, My daughter I have decided that you shall be wed to Hachiman and become the Goddess of War instead of creation."

"I refuse father! I will not marry this pig. He is a man that only cares for himself much like yourself. I would rather spend eternity in Yami with our mother than let this fool touch me!" she screamed shocking all present and angering her father and Hachiman.

"You will do as you're told foolish little girl or suffer the consequences." Izanagi said shocking everyone for threatening his "beloved" daughter.

Truth be told Izanagi was nothing like the legends said. The legends said he was kind, benevolent and compassionate but in reality, nothing could be further from the truth. In retrospect, he was like Zeus from the Greek pantheon greedy, arrogant, power hungry and cruel. Amaterasu knew this, as did everyone else. If only he knew how this decision would affect his life, he never would have made it.

Amaterasu ran crying from the throne room failing to see the evil smirk on the faces of her 'father' and Hachiman her soon to be unwanted 'husband'.

Upon entering her room, she failed to see that Hachiman was already there.

"Well, well. My future bride has already come to service me on her knees as she should." Hachiman said as he ripped her clothes off and forced himself on her. **(AN: I do not like rape scenes so I will not write them use your imagination.)**

After he was done, he left but not before telling her that if she did not bear him a child soon the next time he came he would bring others and watch as they ruined her.

Crying into her pillow she finally decided enough was enough. She cleaned herself up and went to speak with her siblings and friends. The only Gods and Goddesses that she knew would have her back for what she was planning. Soon she arrived at her bother Susanoo's temple and knocked.

When Susanoo answered the door and saw her puffy eyes, he knew something was very wrong. "Sister, Come in and tell me what is wrong." He said.

"Hachiman… was in my temple and he raped me." She said crying hysterically being comforted by her brother.

"There, There sister everything will be alright." Susanoo said. "Do you still wish to talk to the primordials about your father in a couple of days?"

"Yes, but I don't want to wait. I want to go now." She replied in tears receiving a nod from her brother as they headed for the primordial temple.

Once they arrived, they could tell that three of the four primordials that stayed in Takamagahara were there. Fuujin, Raijin and Takamimusubi. Thankfully her bastard father and fiancé were no were to be found.

"Ah Amaterasu-chan what brings…." Upon seeing the condition of one of their favorite goddesses the three primordials rushed to her aid, demanding to know what happened.

It was then that she told them what had transpired and to say they were angry was an understatement. They immediately called for a council meeting to address this issue. All the gods and goddesses showed up including most surprisingly her mother the ruler of Yami, Izanami who had been told what transpired and came from her palace in Yami to comfort her daughter while shooting glares at her ex-husband who was sweating bullets.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Izanagi shouted.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT BASTARD!" Izanami shouted.

"THAT BASTARD HACHIMAN RAPED OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO FEIGN IGNORANCE!" Izanami shouted once more.

"THE SLUT IS MY WIFE AND I WILL DO AS I WISH WITH HER!" Hachiman shouted.

"THE HELL YOU WILL! YOU AREN'T EVEN MARRIED YET AND EVEN IF YOU WERE THE MOMENT SHE TOLD YOU NO YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT!" Izanami shouted in reply.

"ENOUGH!" Takamimusubi shouted. "This meeting was called to decide your punishment Izanagi."

"My punishment? What have I done that requires punishment and what makes you think you can punish me? I RULE HERE NOT YOU!" Izanagi exclaimed.

"I do not know what is worse. The fact that you believe you have done nothing wrong or your arrogance. Either way you have just sealed your fate. Therefore, it is the decision of this council that all your power and status be transferred to Amaterasu elevating her in status to Shinto Primordial of life and creation, the marriage arrangement between her and Hachiman be rendered null and you Izanagi shall fade from existence and sent to the void. Hachiman you shall be banned from setting foot in the celestial temple for the next one hundred years after that Hachiman your fate is in your former fiancés hands." Takamimusubi said and with a snap of his fingers, the sentences were carried out. **(AN: Remember according to Rukia in the Fullbringer Arc the Soul Society has one million years of history hence Hachiman's one hundred year banishment.)**

**Flashback end**

"After that things played out as all of you know them. I had my two sons, the bastard Hideki whom my former husband named the soul king against my wishes and Yhwach Tsukuyomison whom I named after my sister to hide him from his father. As the years went by, I saw both my sons form their own beliefs and cultures. Hideki who went on to form the Soul Society and subsequently the soul reapers most of whom were corrupt and evil and Yhwach whom I am very proud of went on to form the Quincy's." Amaterasu said.

About this time a knew gate appeared on the battle field that was black with blue inlay and then the one person that no one except Ichigo and his mother were expecting walked through. Yhwach.

Yhwach looked over at his mother embraced her and said, "It is good to see you mother."

"It is good to see you as well son." She replied with a smile.

"Hello boy, you being here is a waste of time for you have not the strength to handle such a problem." Yhwach said.

"And I suppose you do old man. Please you couldn't hold a candle to me and you know it." Ichigo replied.

"Is that right? Well, if that's what you believe I am sure I could demonstrate how wrong you are and put you in your place right here." Yhwach replied

The atmosphere was tense until they both started laughing.

"Ichigo I think we gave your friends a heart attack. They probably thought we were going to fight or something. I wish I had a mirror so they could see the looks on their faces." Yhwach said.

"I know what you mean Yhwach-nii although, a camera would be far more suitable in this situation, that way we would have pictures that will last forever and something to tease them with later on." Ichigo replied as they both shook hands and embraced each other.

"Well now, since the fun and games are out of the way shall we end this Ichigo?" Yhwach asked.

"Yes, I think we shall brother. Mom the floor is yours." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichigo." She replied.

"Soul King Hideki Hachimanson as Primordial Goddess of Life, Creation and the sun, leader of the Shinto Trinity I hereby remove your divine powers and revoke your status as God of Souls. I further decree that from now until the day your life ends you shall live in servitude to the new Soul King and God of Souls your brother Yhwach Amaterasuson. Furthermore, you shall never enter the cycle of reincarnation instead when you die you shall go to the void to spend eternity with your bastard father being tortured for your crimes against my family. As for you, Head Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto your fate is to be sealed inside a gigai forever with your power sealed and your Zanpaktou removed never to have either returned to you. You shall spend your days in service to the Shiba Family. However, once your life in this world is over you too shall never enter the cycle of reincarnation instead upon your death you shall spend the rest if eternity in Yami being tortured for your crimes against my family I am sure Izanami will welcome you with open arms." Amaterasu said with an evil grin and with a snap of her fingers, her will was carried out. Hideki and Yamamoto received their punishments. She sealed Yamamoto's power, removed the his Zanpaktou, purified it of his influence. Then and as the original creator of the Zanpaktou spirits she modified it so that whomever received it would not be incinerated from using her bankai, but also took Yamamoto's knowledge of the soul reaper arts and gave it to Ryuujin Jakka so she could teach said arts to her new wielder. **(AN: Yes, I made Ryuujin Jakka a female since the gender of it the spirit itself was never discussed.) **

"Ichigo, Yhwach now that I've said my piece the floor as Ichigo said is yours." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Mother." They both said.

"Well Nii-san what shall we do with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm…Let me think otouto. I do not want to look at our brother's face every day and I know you do not want to look at Yamamoto's so it seems we are at an impasse." Yhwach replied.

"Well not entirely Nii-san." Ichigo replied making those that knew the former head captain sweat since some still cared for him despite what he has done.

"What do mean otouto?" Yhwach asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well we could just execute them now. I mean, they both committed treason against Heaven and the Trinity so as far as I'm concerned that warrants immediate execution don't you think?" Ichigo replied.

"I think Ichigo is correct son." Isshin said to his stepson Yhwach.

"As do I father." He replied. "Ichigo you can take Yamamoto I'll take Hideki."

"As you wish Nii-san." Ichigo replied.

In a blur of speed, they both disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. Everyone looked at them in shock as they returned their swords to their sheaths with a click. Everyone turned around, saw both the former soul king, and head captain bi-sected vertically on the ground turning into black particles of reishi as their souls were sent to their final destinations.

To be continued… AN: you guys wanted me to do something with Mila Rose and Ophis in a harem with Ichigo well you got your wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Kurosaki: Prince of Heaven

Chapter 2: Death Berry, Devils, Youkai and S.H.I.E.L.D.S

Conversation: "Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Thought: "Hello My name is Ichigo Kurosaki"_

**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku: "Ichigo, move forward never stop, retreat and you will age Hesitate and you will die."**

_**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku thought: "Ichigo remember you are never fighting alone."**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Idea. Everything else is property of the original creators.**

**Summary: When Ichigo finds out that his mother is a Primordial Goddess and is still alive his whole world changes. What if he, Karin and Yuzu had two older brothers they didn't know they had. How will he deal with finding out that two of the people he's supposed to be able to trust namely the soul king one of his older brothers and the head captain have been trying to have him killed for years, and Yhwach his second older brother has been protecting him and his sisters from the shadows for years. How will he take it when he finds out that he is engaged to several other women while he is dating Orihime? Let's find out! **

**(Ichigo will have Multiple Zanpaktou in this one except Kyoka Suigetsu I have decided Kyoka will go to Orihime. I will also have a dark Renji in this one but he will not live long, he never was one of my favorite characters. This story was inspired by the stories "Welcome to My world By: Liam G" and "Broken Dreams by Thunder Reborn" I strongly suggest anyone who hasn't read them yet, do so they are very good reads.) **

**AN: This story will have cross over elements beyond bleach such as Rosario + Vampire and High School DxD but I may put one or two others in, as well I haven't decided yet. I also want to let my readers who are expecting updates to my other stories know, I haven't abandoned them and updates are forthcoming I've had some things come up that have slowed the process down somewhat. The only reason I am posting this is because I finally got some time to myself and I wanted to start a new story with an idea that I have been toying around with for a while. Now that this is out of the way, let the story begin.**

**Pairings: Ichigo x Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Rias, Moka Akashiya, Kunou, Ophis, Orihime and Mila Rose (maybe Kahlua haven't decided yet)**

**Yes, I will be creating new gods/goddesses using some soul reapers, hollows and humans. Ichigo will be one of them as will Orihime, Mila Rose, Rukia, Unohana, Soifon, Yoruichi, Stark, Tatsuki, Rias, Moka, Kunou and maybe Kahlua if I include her in the Harem**

**Other pairings Rukia (Goddess of Winter) x Fuujin (God of Wind)**

**Unohana x Susanoo (God of Storms)**

**Tatsuki x Stark (God and Goddess of Wolfs and Martial Arts)**

**I will also give Moka and rias Zanpaktou as well. Now on with the show.**

**With Ichigo and friends above the fake Karakura Town**

"Ichigo we don't have much time before the real Karakura Town needs to be returned so let's finish up here ok." Amaterasu said.

"Okay mom." He replied.

"Ichigo-kun, with Yamamoto dead who will take his place as Head Captain of 13 Court Guard Squads?" Kyoraku asked.

"What do you think mom?" Ichigo asked his mother.

"I was hoping you would Ichigo. However, considering your aversion to politics I am assuming your answer to such an appointment would be a resounding no." She replied

"You got that right. I hate politics. But, I have a few suggestions for you, dad and Yhwach to consider." He said.

"Ok. We are listening son." Isshin replied.

"Why not give such an appointment to Captain Kyoraku of the eighth squad, while giving his former lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru the position as Captain of the eighth squad. Furthermore, reinstate the following people to their rightful positions within the 13 court guard squads, Shinji Hirako Captain of the fifth, Kensei Muguruma Captain of the ninth, Rojuro Otoribashi Captain of the Third and finally Tessai Tsukabishi Captain of the Kido corps with Hachigen Ushoda as his lieutenant. Also, reinstate Kisuke Urahara as Captain of the Twelfth if he wishes." Ichigo said.

"That is a wonderful Idea Ichigo. But, what about the others?" his mother asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well, Mashiro is a moot point since she and Kensei are attached at the hip, were he goes she goes. However, as far as the others are concerned I figured you had other plans for them considering the smug grin on your face." He replied.

"Isshin, its almost scary how well our youngest son knows me isn't?" she said.

"Indeed it is. Almost." Isshin replied with a chuckle.

"Very well Ichigo that is how it shall be with one change. I noticed Kisuke-kun and Kirio-chan have been stealing glances at one another since this whole farce began he will be joining her and the other Royal guard members as the guardians of the celestial temple in the Shinto Realm as well as Love Aikawa and Hiyori Sarugaki since I am certain Yhwach will want to use the Sternritters as Royal Guardsman. I have also removed the barrier between the Shinto Realm and the Soul Society Royal Palace Dimension." Amaterasu said.

"Mother, what do you mean barrier?" Yhwach asked shocked.

"Sigh… I guess since your brother is dead it is time you knew. Shortly after your brother was made God of Souls and appointed Soul King against my wishes, he began acting strange, well stranger than usual anyway. When Kirio-chan was appointed a member of the royal guard she overheard a conversation between him and Genryusai so she took a risk and informed me that the fool was planning on sacrificing all the souls in both the Soul Society and all of Japan in order to march on Takamagahara to destroy it and remake it in his image to rule alongside his father. I couldn't let that happen which is why I sealed the Royal Dimension off so that he couldn't sacrifice the innocent souls of the soul society and in doing so protected the souls of Japan from his influence." She replied. _"I still don't know how Genryusai got into the royal palace when it was sealed off right up to the beginning of the war." _She thought.

"Ichigo, why nominate me for such a position?" Kyoraku asked.

"Shunsui-nii, I would think that would be obvious but I will humor you. Before I knew, I had an older brother and before I met, the Visoreds I came to see you, Ukitake, Byakuya, Komamura and Kenpachi as older brothers and it has absolutely nothing to do with all of you being older than I am. It was because anytime I was troubled I came to you for advice and you gave it freely either through conversation or sparing in Kenpachi's case. It didn't matter if you were busy you always took the time to help me and after all the crap I have been through in my life that meant more to me than any of you know and it meant even more after I learned the truth concerning what really happened to my mother, as it was all of you that I came to first for advice after I learned what really happened." He said. "Do you remember what the general consensus was between the five of you regarding what I told you I had learned?"

"I do. We all told you not to dwell on the past but to focus on the present for that is more important so you can be there for your friends and loved ones.'" Shunsui said.

"Correct. Because of all of you, your advice and support I was able to stop blaming myself for something outside my control and focus more on what was important like my family, my friends and my training. Because of all of you, I was not afraid anymore; I could finally walk forward into the unknown without any hesitation and gain the power I needed to protect those that were precious to me. In the beginning, Zangetsu always told me to "look forward, move forward and never stop. Retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die." I could finally do just that and not look back afraid of the unknown, instead I could walk forward and embrace the unknown, accept it as something outside my control and roll with the punches. But the visoreds and Kisuke also helped in that regard as well so I view them as family as well the same as the five of you." Ichigo said.

The only response he got from the people he mentioned was a genuine smile and a thankful nod.

"Hey! What about us?" Renji and Omaeda shouted.

"What about you." Ichigo Replied with a sneer that surprised everyone. "Omaeda you are an arrogant, self-centered asshole that probably used your family's wealth to ensure that everything was handed to you. Renji, I never liked you. There was always something about you that made my skin crawl. Even now every time you try to get close to Rukia, she becomes uncomfortable and backs away. I can see you love her but those feelings are one sided at best if her body language is anything to go by. I think of Rukia as my big sister so you had better stay from her otherwise you'll be dealing with me." He said as Rukia hugged him happily with a smile.

"Ichigo-Kun would you mind telling us what happened when you left the Soul Society?" Yachiru asked.

"Sure Aunt Unohana." He replied seeing a loving smile on her face.

"After Aizen left the Soul Society I went back home. When I got there, I was met with a shock. I came through the door to see my mother of all people standing in my living room talking to my dad and my sisters. I was confused but overjoyed by this and the first this I did was walk up and embrace her giving her six years' worth of love that she missed in one hug. Then I asked the one question I think my dad and sisters were afraid to ask… "Mom I thought….where have you been…?'" Ichigo said.

**Flash back **

Ichigo walked through the door and saw his mother standing there instantly walked over and embraced her.

"Mom I thought….where have you been…?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my sweet baby boy I have missed you so much." Amaterasu said returning the hug.

"I know that all of you have questions and I will answer them. However, I believe what I have to say will answer most of them. Ichigo, you and your sisters know me as Masaki Kurosaki, but that isn't my true name as the body you see before you is my mortal form. Before any of you ask the term, mortal form is used by deities to describe their bodies on the mortal plane of the human or living world. My real name is Amaterasu Shinto Primordial of life and creation, Goddess of the Sun and head of the Shinto Trinity." She said shocking her children turning into her true form.

"Wow. My mother's a Goddess who knew." Ichigo said.

"You are taking this better than we thought you would Ichigo. You and your sisters." Isshin said.

"Well, what do you expect after all the crap I've seen lately? Did you expect me to panic?" Ichigo replied.

Isshin chuckled and said, "Honestly yeah. It's not every day you find out your mother is a Primordial goddess."

"Okay, I'll give you that one." Ichigo replied.

Amaterasu told her children all about her life before meeting their father and they took it rather well except for Ichigo and Isshin.

"Where is that bastard I'll kill him!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo calm down your scaring your sisters. Besides, when that bastard Hachiman raped me it was long before any of you were born." Amaterasu said.

"I know that mom! However, it's the principle of the thing. Any man who dares to lay his filthy hands on a woman in such a way deserves nothing short of death!" Ichigo yelled.

"Honey, I don't usually agree with our son's brash behavior but in this case he has point." Isshin said calmly

"I was thinking the same thing darling." Amaterasu lovingly replied. "which is why I am taking you with me and Ichigo and the girls to stay with their older brother."

"Older brother? I am not going to stay with that bastard soul king!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Of course not Ichigo-kun. I would never subject you or your sisters to that level of torture. Instead, I am sending you three to stay with your other older brother Yhwach and his people while your father and I go and deal with you idiot step-father." She replied.

"Amaterasu opened a portal that lead them to a space that was in the shadows of the Soul Society but at the same time between it and the human world.

"Halt! Who goes." A soldier exclaimed.

"I am Amaterasu! I've come to see my son Yhwach." She said.

The soldier bowed and said, "Forgive my ignorance my lady I didn't recognize you or your guests, for it has been many years since your last visit."

"Indeed it has young one. Would tell my son that I am here with his younger siblings for a visit?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, right away." The soldier replied and left.

"Ah. Mother it is good to see you again!" A voice exclaimed.

"Indeed it is Yah-kun, you're looking well." She replied.

"Thank you Mother. However, I'd be doing much better if we could leave this infernal place. I've not felt the sun on my skin in over a thousand years. Please tell me that the day we can leave is close at hand." Yhwach said.

"That is precisely why I am here. My current husband your step-father and I are on our way to kill your father and your brother the current soul king will follow soon after that then, you and your people can leave." She said.

"Thank you mother." Yhwach said as she gave him a tight embrace. "Take care of these three for me while I'm gone." She said.

"Ichigo, While I'm am gone I expect you and your sisters to listen to your big brother. He and his people will train you and your little sisters into the ground so train hard." She said giving her children a smile. "Oh, before I forget. Here." She said as she snapped her fingers and handed Ichigo a box. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu took on a golden, blue and pink glow unsure of what was happening.

"Mom what just happened?" Karin asked.

"Mom go on and I'll explain what it was you just did." Yhwach said with a smile.

"Thanks Yah-kun." She said and disappeared.

Yhwach picked up Karin and Yuzu with a loving smile, walked over to his throne, sat down with them on his lap, and created a chair for Ichigo.

"Okay you three. I'm sure you have some questions right." Yhwach said as they nodded.

"Yeah the first and I guess the primary concern I have is what did mom do that caused us to glow and what is in the box she gave me?" Ichigo asked.

"Well the glowing performed three functions. One it endowed you three with her blessing to control fire and fused your souls to your physical bodies so that your souls didn't have to be removed from your bodies to use your full powers. Two it vastly increased your control over your reiatsu and reiryoku so that you may completely suppress it if need be once you train to fully control it. Finally, she gifted you with your own Zanpaktou or in Ichigo's case additional Zanpaktou. The box she left contained very special blades called Asauchi to help you forge your true Zanpaktou when you are ready." Yhwach said.

"Okay. So what now?" Karin asked.

"Now young lady you and Yuzu will be trained while Ichigo re-forges his current Zanpaktou and forges his new ones. After that, I will train him in archery while the you two forge your blades." Yhwach told Karin and Yuzu.

**Flashback End**

"After that we trained for an entire month with Yhwach-nii and the Quincy's. I re-forged Zangetsu and forged my new blades within a week and master archery in two weeks. While Karin and Yuzu mastered archery even faster than I did it only took them a week forge there Zanpaktou giving them more time to hang out and be kids in between training. After that, I returned to Karakura town to undergo training with Yoruichi, Kisuke and Soifon which took a little over a month because I pushed myself to the brink." Ichigo said.

"That is amazing Ichigo-Kun. However, I believe we've kept Karakura in the soul society for far too long. I think it is time we brought it home don't you." Kyoraku said.

"Indeed I do." Ichigo replied and just like that Karakura was returned to its rightful place in the world.

"Mom there is something I have been meaning to talk with you and dad about." Ichigo said.

"What is it Ichi-kun?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well it's about Tatsuki." He replied.

"What about her. Is she okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Physically she's fine but emotionally I'm not so sure." He replied as everyone listened.

"What do you mean son?" she asked with a confused look.

"Sigh…. About three months ago her parents were coming home from a trip they took. It was raining heavily that day and on their way home they were run off the road by someone and lost control of their own vehicle needless to say Tatsuki's parents didn't survive. After the accident she showed up at Orihime's place and Orihime called me. A few weeks later someone showed up at our door and presented dad and I with papers signed by Tatsuki's parents naming you and dad as her legal guardians if anything should happen to them. Since then she has been living with us but after all this we will no longer be in Karakura and she will have no were to go." Ichigo said.

"What are you asking of me son?" Amaterasu asked with a knowing smirk.

"Make Tatsuki a goddess and take her with us so she will at least have a family." Ichigo said with pleading eyes.

"I see nothing wrong with such a request." His mother replied. "To be honest Ichigo, I knew of Tatsuki-chan's situation from the beginning and planned on adopting her."

After that conversation, Amaterasu sent Ichigo home to tell Tatsuki the news.

After going home with Yoruichi, Orihime and Rukia in tow he told Tatsuki everything and told her that she was now his sister due to his mother adopting her. Tatsuki shed tears of joy and immediately hugged him, happy that she officially had a family again. During their conversation she noticed that she started to glow white and somewhat freaked out by this so ichigo had to calm her down and told her that it was just part of the adoption process after which she calmed down.

**Meanwhile in Soul Society after Karakura was returned **

As Amaterasu was about to decide on what to do with the hollows a man walked up to her. "Excuse me but could you explain to me where I am and who you are." Asked the strangely dressed man who was wearing a gray three-piece suit.

"Yes, you are in the Soul Society what the people in Japan refer to as heaven. But, you shouldn't be as you are not dead so how did you get here Mr….." Amaterasu said.

"Forgive me, I forgot my Manners. My name is Phillip Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." he said hand a business card to her. "And whom might you be miss?"

"Oh forgive me Coulson-san. My name is Amaterasu." She replied.

"As in Amaterasu-Omikami, the Shinto Primordial Goddess of life, creation, the sun and the universe." He replied.

"The very same young one, you know your mythology well. But, how did you come to be here?" she replied.

"I have no Idea I was in Japan on assignment by superiors and was suddenly knocked out and now I find myself here." He said.

"Ah. Forgive me Coulson-san we transported Karakura and replaced it with a replica to keep it safe from our enemies while we fought our war but the war ended sooner than we thought.

"I understand Lady Amaterasu, but if it isn't too much trouble could you send me home?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Certainly I can young one, but if you give a few moments to finish up my business here my husband and I will be more than happy to escort you back ourselves." She replied.

"Very well that sounds more than fair." Coulson replied with a smile and nod of his head.

"Now what to do with you hollows. Considering the trouble, you've caused me I could and should just destroy you. However, that wouldn't be fair as your actions were the result of Aizen's manipulations. So this is what I am going to do, I am going to return your hearts to you and give you true Shinigami powers. Nell your injury shall be healed and you the other Espada shall be made minor gods and members of the royal guard of the Shinto trinity as guardians of the celestial temple." Amaterasu said.

"Why would you do this for us?" Barragan asked.

"Because I believe you deserve a second chance and because I have no doubt that Ichigo would ask for such a thing as most of the time he believes in second chances as well." Amaterasu said. "Now before we began, Mila Rose I noticed that you had been stealing glances at my son ever since he arrived on the battle field having seen this I hereby grant you the title Goddess of Lions and big cats. Sun Sun you are granted the title Goddess of Snakes and Archana. Apache to you I grant the title Goddess of combat and cloven hoofed animals. Tia Harribel I grant you the title Goddess of Water, Destruction and Sacrifice, Stark now that you and Lilynete are one and the same since your merging I name you God of Wolves. Barragan I name you God of time and aging. And Finally Nell, you helped my son and expected nothing in return except friendship and companionship and while in the end your fraccion where killed due to the actions of the eighth espada you shall be made Goddess of Friendship, Compassion, Healing, Swordsmanship, and energy, sharing healing, swordsmanship and energy with Orihime, Unohana and Ichigo respectively. As for the rest of you, your domains will make themselves known in due time don't rush it." Amaterasu said, and with that she and took the former hollows and agent Coulson with her back to Japan.

"Lady Amaterasu, thank you for giving me a ride home." Agent said shaking her hand and bidding her farewell.

"It was my pleasure agent Coulson, do take care of yourself." She replied watching as he left.

"What now Lady Amaterasu?" Stark asked.

"Well, I am sending Ichigo on a mission for me and after that I am going to show you all your new home. Well, with the exception of Mila Rose who will be remaining." She replied.

As she and the former hollows arrived at the former Kurosaki clinic. Isshin arrived a few seconds later with Karin and Yuzu in tow. "Kaa-chan!" they shouted as they shouted as they rushed to give their mother a hug.

"Hello Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan did you enjoy your time with your Aunt's and Uncle's?" Amaterasu asked.

They both nodded and said, "Aunty Tsukuyomi is really cool and Uncle Susanoo and Ryujin are funny."

"Funny how?" Their mother asked.

"Aunty Tsukuyomi is really nice she baked us cookies that were so good and played soccer with us. Uncle Susanoo and Ryuujin are perverts." Karin said getting a confirming nod from Yuzu.

The atmosphere changed drastically as everyone looked to Ichigo who filling the room with killing intent with a dark glint in eyes said, "Mom, I detest perverts. If Susanoo or Ryuujin do anything to my little sisters they'll wish they'd never been born."

It was then that everyone in the room realized that nobody fucked with Ichigo's little sisters and lived it didn't matter if they were human, soul reapers, hollows or gods. If you messed with his little sisters you were as good as dead and now everyone knew it.

"It is okay Ichigo I'll make sure they get the message. However, you won't have to worry about that as they and Tatsuki are going with you." Amaterasu said.

"What do you mean going with me?" he asked. "I thought we would all be staying here."

"No Ichigo. I have something that I need you, Yoruichi, Soifon and Mila rose to do for me. You will be dropping Tatsuki, Orihime and your sisters off at Kuoh Academy while the rest of you continue on to Youkai Academy. I have already contacted Sirzechs and Mikogami and they are expecting you." She replied.

"So I'll get to see Rias, Sona, Akeno and Koneko again after two years. I had been staying in touch with them but with school and everything that has happened recently, I haven't had the chance to visit. Not to mention the fact that Karin and Yuzu have been bugging me to take to visit them as well as Moka and the Shuzen family."

"Kurosaki-Kun, who are these people you mentioned?" Orihime asked.

"I'll answer that Ichigo. Orihime-chan you remember how I said that in the supernatural world there are times when men will marry more than one woman for the purpose of restoring a clan and being a member of the Shiba clan by blood Ichigo is responsible for repopulating the clan?" Amaterasu asked getting a nod from Orihime.

"Well Ichigo is marrying multiple women, right now it is a total of eight possibly nine if the other one has agreed. Those women are, Yourself, Yoruichi, Soifon, Rias Gremory, Moka Akashiya, Mila Rosa, Ophis, and Kunou no Kyuubi. Kunou-chan is a nine-tailed fox Youkai, Rias- chan is a devil, Moka-chan is a Vampire, You, Yoruichi, Soifon and Mila Rose are goddesses and finally the last one who has yet to agree is Kahlua Shuzen is a vampire and Moka-chan's older sister. Understand Orihime-chan I previously stated that I am not trying to take Ichigo from you this is how things are done sometimes in the supernatural world, a world which you are now a part of." Amaterasu said with a smile only to receive one in return from Orihime.

"Ami-chan, I understand that and I have no problems with that as long as he loves us all equally." Orihime replied only to receive a smile from Amaterasu for the nickname Orihime gave her.

"Now before you leave Ichigo, you will get to see Ophis and Kunou-chan at Kuoh Academy as Ophis has taken a position as a teacher and Kunou is a student. Your father and I are also gifting you with your trust fund and a car to get you there. You and your sisters have a trust fund that I started on the day each of you were born Ichigo yours has approximately nine hundred fifty million dollars in it due in part because of the stocks, bonds and commodities on the international markets that you own as well as the fact that you own 6.25% of Sony Corporation, and Nissan, 5% of Toyota, 7.5% of Samsung and 5% of Apple and money that I kept adding to it. Yuzu and Karin each split 10% of those companies but still have all the same stocks, bonds and commodities you do in the same amount but will not gain access till they reach 17. Now pack your bags and get going." Amaterasu said.

"Okay Mom just one question. Not that I am ungrateful for the money and the car how am I going to fit all these people and their stuff in my car?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I understand your confusion Ichi-kun. We imported a 2019 Cadillac Escalade ESV for you and with a little tweaking it is bigger on the inside than the outside and capable of holding everyone's belongings with ease and will never require maintenance or run out of fuel. It is also indestructible. I have also taken the liberty of providing Mila Rose with new clothes. " Amaterasu said as Ichigo and his ladies and sisters went to pack

Once everything was packed Ichigo his sisters and fiancés gave his mother and father a hug and made their way towards Kuoh Academy, Kyoto and Youkai Academy.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo Kurosaki: Prince of Heaven

Chapter 3: Reunions

Conversation: "Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Thought: "Hello My name is Ichigo Kurosaki"_

**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku: "Ichigo, move forward never stop, retreat and you will age Hesitate and you will die."**

_**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku thought: "Ichigo remember you are never fighting alone."**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Idea. Everything else is property of the original creators.**

**Summary: When Ichigo finds out that his mother is a Primordial Goddess and is still alive his whole world changes. What if he, Karin and Yuzu had two older brothers they didn't know they had. How will he deal with finding out that two of the people he's supposed to be able to trust namely the soul king one of his older brothers and the head captain have been trying to have him killed for years, and Yhwach his second older brother has been protecting him and his sisters from the shadows for years. How will he take it when he finds out that he is engaged to several other women while he is dating Orihime? Let's find out! **

**(Ichigo will have Multiple Zanpaktou in this one except Kyoka Suigetsu I have decided Kyoka will go to Orihime. I will also have a dark Renji in this one but he will not live long, he never was one of my favorite characters. This story was inspired by the stories "Welcome to My world By: Liam G" and "Broken Dreams by Thunder Reborn" I strongly suggest anyone who hasn't read them yet, do so they are very good reads.) **

**AN: This story will have cross over elements beyond bleach such as Rosario + Vampire and High School DxD but I may put one or two others in, as well I haven't decided yet. I also want to let my readers who are expecting updates to my other stories know, I haven't abandoned them and updates are forthcoming I've had some things come up that have slowed the process down somewhat. The only reason I am posting this is because I finally got some time to myself and I wanted to start a new story with an idea that I have been toying around with for a while. Now that this is out of the way, let the story begin.**

**Pairings: Ichigo x Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Rias, Moka Akashiya, Kunou, Ophis, Orihime and Mila Rose (maybe Kahlua haven't decided yet)**

**Yes, I will be creating new gods/goddesses using some soul reapers and Ichigo will be one of them as will Orihime, Mila Rose, Rukia, Unohana, Soifon, Yoruichi, Stark, Tatsuki, Rias, Moka, Kunou and maybe Kahlua if I include her in the Harem**

**Other pairings Rukia x Fuujin (God of Wind)**

**Unohana x Susanoo (God of Storms)**

**Tatsuki x Stark (God and Goddess of Wolfs and Martial Arts)**

**I will also give Moka and Rias Zanpaktou as well. Now on with the show.**

**With Ichigo heading towards Kuoh Town**

As Ichigo and his ladies were on their way to Kuoh town to visit Rias another conversation was taking place in Takamagahara the Shinto realm of heaven.

**In Takamagahara**

"I know all of you just got here but I need to inform you of your responsibilities while you are here." Amaterasu said. "You will be responsible for guarding the Celestial Temple both here and in the human world."

"What do you mean in the human world?" Sun Sun asked.

"Well you see Sun Sun-chan, the Celestial temple is a very big place. It starts her in the Shinto realm and ends at the main Shinto temple in Kyoto, Japan but it doesn't just include the temple in Kyoto but the entire city itself. However, in order for anyone who isn't a god to get to Takamagahara visitors must go through the main temple in Kyoto and be allowed entrance. In fact, while the temple is the gateway the entire city of Kyoto acts as one big checkpoint that is constantly watched and under guard, which is why only the youkai faction and those affiliated with said faction, are permitted entrance and allowed to live there. Of course, we still make money from tourism every year from the humans but Kyoto is largely a youkai only city with a few exceptions." Amaterasu said.

"Who will you be sending?" Kisuke asked.

"I was thinking of you, Stark-kun, Kirio-chan, Hyori-chan, Tia-chan, Apache-chan, Sun Sun-chan, Nell-chan and Rukia-chan when she is done in Karakura Town." She replied.

"Isn't that a bit excessive my lady? I mean sure it is necessary to guard the temple but surely only one or two need go besides, you're sending some of the most powerful beings in existence we don't want to appear to provocative and end up starting another war due to a misunderstanding." Kirio said.

"Normally I would agree. However, the reason I am sending you all in to guard the temple is more of a formality really. I have received reports from the temple priestess Yasaka that devils, fallen angels and magicians have been able to bypass our security measures and tried to kidnap her daughter one of Ichigo's fiancés and she was none too pleased about it. That being said while your primary function will be to guard the temple you secondary function will be to protect the city of Kyoto and its inhabitants by any means necessary, as I have grown tired of these fools hurting my subjects my patience is wearing thin and it is time they remembered there place." Amaterasu replied with irritation and anger in her voice.

"Very well my lady, we will leave at once." Kirio replied and with that, they left.

**Time skip one hour later with Ichigo and family**

"Well ladies here we are Kuoh Academy." He said.

"Do you think Rias will be happy to see me considering I haven't been in contact in two years?" Ichigo asked.

"I am sure she will Ichigo." Yoruichi replied.

**Meanwhile with Sirzechs in his office at Kuoh Academy**

"Grayfia I got word from Amaterasu-sama that Ichigo is on his way for a visit should we tell the girls or let them be surprised?" Sirzechs asked his wife.

"I hate to burst your bubble dear but he is already here. I can feel his energy and it has gotten significantly stronger since the last time we meet. However, I think you and I should go and greet our future brother-in-law don't you?" She replied. (AN: in this fic, Grayfia acts more like a wife instead of a maid but she is still Sirzechs Queen.)

"Indeed let's go." He replied.

**With Ichigo**

"Ichigo, what are you so nervous about?" Mila Rose asked

"I'm not nervous, just anxious considering Rias and the girls are probably pissed at me for not keeping in touch." He replied.

"Just relax and explain what happened and everything will be alright." Mila Rose replied only receive a nod from Ichigo in reply.

"Ichigo it's good to see you again. I know Rias and the girls will be happy to see you as well. I think at the moment Rias is in need of saving." Sirzechs said shaking Ichigo's hand, just Grayfia gave him a hug.

"Saving…What's wrong is she okay?" Ichigo asked.

"She's fine physically but emotionally is another thing entirely. Last year after much debate, this school went co-ed and everything was fine at first but then recently we got some extremely perverted male students and they have been harassing most of the female students Rias, Sona, Kunou and Akeno included ever since. Grayfia and I have spoken with them many times and told them to tone it down but nothing ever works and we are considering expulsion, which we do not want to do but I am beginning to think we don't have much of a choice. I was hoping you could put the fear of the Devil into them maybe then they'll quit." Sirzechs replied.

"I doubt it." Grayfia quipped under her breath, which did not go unnoticed by either her husband or Ichigo.

"What room are they in?" Ichigo asked with a cold indifferent gaze as they walking towards the classrooms.

"Ironically, they're all in room 202. Rias is half-way through her second year. I wish you were going to be here but from what your mother tells me something big is happened at Youkai Academy that she and Mikogami need your help with." Sirzechs replied.

"I haven't gotten all the details but you are correct, besides I'll be coming back every weekend to visit so it isn't all bad. Mom purchased a house for me to use when I am here and there is plenty of room for Rias and the girls if they want to move in as well. I am hoping they will want to because Karin and Yuzu will be attending the middle school section of Kuoh Academy and having them surrounded by people they know would make me feel better." Ichigo replied.

"I am sure that can be arranged." Sirzechs said smiling at Yuzu and Karin and the girls in question were hugging his wife as Grayfia carried them. "Here we are room 202. Let me go in first and I'll induct you in."

Sirzechs opened the door and was greeted by the teacher. "Sirzechs-sama is something wrong? She asked.

"Not a thing Fugiko-sensei. I just thought I would bring an old friend of Rias by for a visit if that is alright." He said as he caught the perverted trio leering lustfully at his sister and glared at them. "You may come in now and introduce yourself."

Ichigo walked and didn't even get the chance to introduce himself to the class before Rias jumped into his arms.

"Ichigo!" Rias Screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and gave him a passionate kiss filled with love, which he gladly returned.

"I missed you so much." She said as tears streamed down her face. "Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry Rias-chan, I will explain everything later." He replied as Sona, Akeno and Koneko all came up and gave him a hug.

"After that display would introduce yourself young man?" The sensei asked.

"Oh forgive me I forgot my manners Fugiko-Sensei." He replied. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki; I like music, Kenjutsu, Martial Arts, My friends and Rias. I detest men who objectify women, sexists and perverts. My Hobbies are Music, Kenjutsu and Martial Arts, Archery and beating perverts into a gooey mess. And yes before any of you ask this is my natural hair color." He said

"A very well Mr. Kurosaki thank you for the introduction. Does anyone have any questions for Ms. Gremory's friend?" the sensei asked.

"I do. My name is Issei Hyoudou and want to know what your relationship with Rias-buuchou is?" One of the perverted trio asked Ichigo with anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"I have heard of you Issei Hyoudou. You and your idiot friends Matsuda and Motohama are known as the perverted trio. If you must know Rias is my fiancé not that it's any of your business." Ichigo replied glaring at the trio.

"I won't allow it! Rias-buuchou's heart and virginity are mine and I will have them whether you like it or not." Issei said bristling with righteous indignation.

"Oh." Ichigo said as his eyes took on an eerie glow that scared the shit out of everyone in the classroom except those that knew him best. "You know Issei I detest perverts like you. Every single one of you objectify women in general, you believe that they exist solely for you and you alone. Well guess what, Rias and women like her aren't prizes to be won or trophies you can show off like you own them, they are living breathing beings and deserve your respect and if you can't show proper respect then I can see to it that you're eating all your meals through a straw for the rest of your life. You and your idiotic friends. One more thing, Rias is mine as much as I am hers that door swings both ways. Her parents and my parents arranged our marriage long before she ever met you so do not go sticking your nose were it doesn't belong or I will rip it off. Do we understand each other boy?" Ichigo said as he gripped Issei by the throat and lifted him off the floor.

"H-Hai. We understand each other." Issei said with fear in his voice but once again regained his nerve. "But what do you have that I don't?" Issei mumbled under his breathe thinking Ichigo didn't hear him.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that last comment you made." Ichigo said.

"I said; why does she choose you over me, is it because of this arranged marriage which I bet you're forcing her in to? What do you have that I don't?!" Issei yelled.

"She chose me because I love her and have shown it on several occasions, she chose me because unlike you I treat her like a person and not a prize or object and it has nothing to do with the arranged marriage. Sure, at first, we were nothing but friends but over time that changed and by the time, we were told about the arrangement we were already very much in love with each other and agreed to it wholeheartedly and without reservation. As for what I have that you don't I have the financial resources to put a roof over her head and give her the life she deserves which judging by your behavior you don't and never will." Ichigo said with an arrogant smirk as he held Rias against his chest and kissed her neck getting a small moan from her causing the ladies in the class to blush at the sight and the guys to glare at Ichigo with hatred and jealousy.

"How long are you staying beloved?" Rias asked.

"A few days and then I am off again. However, Karin and Yuzu are staying to finish middle school and high school." He replied.

"Why not longer. I mean you could just stay and we could just paint the walls of my bed room white." She said as she nibbled on his ear and rubbed his crotch with her left hand, which did not go un-noticed by everyone else in the room.

"But baby, we already painted my bedroom walls that color and it was a nightmare to clean up." He said causing the girls to blush and the guys to pass out from blood loss due to massive nose bleeds.

"By the way, here is my new address meet me here after school and bring your friends and family with you. Yuzu and Karin can't wait to see you again." He said giving her a kiss before he left.

After he left Issei was seething in anger at the thought of some rich pretty boy taking his woman. This continued until he was interrupted by a slap to the face.

_SLAP! "_Rias-buuchou what. What did I do? He questioned only to be struck again. _SLAP! _"Why Rias-buuchou." _SLAP! _

"What did you do?! What did you do?! You insulted the man I love and in doing so insulted me that is what you did! You do not decided whom I shall marry that is my choice and mine alone! You are not my family or friend, as far as I am concerned you and your idiot friends do not exist! If you see me, outside of school, I will ignore you and in school, and you will address me as Rias-sempai or Rias-sama. As of this moment any feelings of friendship I once had for you are gone! I hate you! Do not look at me and do not speak to me outside of a respectful greeting ever again!" she shouted greatly shocking everyone in the classroom with her outburst.

After school Rias her peerage, the Gremory family, Sona her peerage and the Sitri Family, the Phoenix family the other Satan's, Akeno and Koneko and the student counsel meet Ichigo at the Occult Research Club.

"Rias!" Yuzu and Karin shouted tackling her to the ground. "We missed you!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I missed you too!" she said as she returned the hug. Ichigo was also in the grip of his favorite nekomata.

"Ichigo-kun you have been missed, but what happened usually you keep in touch but we haven't heard from you in two years care to explain." Akeno said.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well. But perhaps we should wait until you have finished receiving one of Koneko's bear hugs." Sona said Chuckleling at Ichigo's predicament, as he couldn't get Koneko to relinquish her hold on his neck.

When Koneko finally let go Ichigo sat down and Rias found her place in his lap. He told everyone what happened over the last two years to say they were mildly disturbed by the events of the war he was in would be an understatement but they were more surprised to find out that he was a god now.

"Well that is quite the story Ichigo." Rias father Zeoticus Gremory commented.

"So Ichigo-kun why aren't you going to school here? Rias mother Venelana Gremory asked.

"Well the Youkai at Youkai Academy are stirring up trouble and mom wants me to go help Mikogami out. Which is also the reason I stopped by before going on to Youkai Academy." Ichigo replied.

"What do mean?" Grayfia asked

"I have known most of you since I was a small boy as is the case of Lord and Lady Phoenix and Gremory since the four of you would babysit me off and on when I was a baby when my parents were out so needless to say the people in the room are the ones I trust the most." Ichigo said as the door flung before he could finish only seeing Kunou and Ophis standing there.

"Ichigo!" Kunou and Ophis shouted as they ran up to Ichigo and gave there fiancé a hug.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, he continued with his story.

"As I was saying Mikogami said that something big was going down and that he needed my help and that he is sure it was centered on Moka and a rouge group of youkai but he said he couldn't go into it over an unsecured phone line and would need to tell me in person. At least that's what he told my mom." Ichigo said.

"I think I know what group of rouge youkai he is referring to." Kunou said getting everyone's attention. "It's a group called Fairytale. A vampire named Miyabi Fujisaki leads them. However, Kyoto intelligence believes his true name is Alucard. The first vampire and one that is in a league all his own. Legends say he is a class of vampire called a Shinso, it is the closest a vampire get to being a god without gaining the blessings of the gods themselves. Ichigo, if what Kyoto intelligence says is true you're going to need all the help you can get." Kunou said gaining everyone's attention.

"Indeed you might as well take us with you." Ophis said getting nods from everyone in the room.

"No. I need you here just in case. You are my backup plan in case everything goes to shit. However, I did come baring gifts for you all." Ichigo said snapping his fingers as a giant box appeared.

"What's this baby?" Rias said.

"This is your present Rias-chan." He said taking a blade out of the box only to have glow the minute Rias touched it.

"Beautiful." Rias said with grin.

"Rias that is the strongest chaos type Zanpaktou called Hakai Ojo or Destruction Princess my mother created her just for you, train with her often and master her powers with your powers of destruction you will make a fearsome combination. Kunou as a Youkai with an extreme affinity for fire I present you with the flame type Zanpaktou Ryuujin Jakka she is a dragon and like you capable of bringing forth the flames of hell itself." Ichigo said. "Now as for the rest of you here. I am giving each one of you a blank or nameless Zanpaktou called an Asauchi. You will forge them with your very soul. You will keep them by your side at all times when you eat, sleep and bathe hell even when you fuck for those of you that are married or seeing each other. You will continuously pour your energy into the blades and create your own unique Zanpaktou. Asauchi's are the most powerful blades in existence because they can quite literally become anything. To forge your blades or communicate with already forged blades like the ones Rias and Kunou currently have you sit in a meditative position focus your consciousness solely on the blade in your lap and disregard everything else, this form of meditation is called Jinzen or blade Zen and is the only way of carrying on a conversation with your blade. Train hard because I have a feeling I will need the help."

"Ichigo wasn't there something else you wanted to ask Rias and the girls?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask if Rias and the girls would live with Karin and Yuzu and keep them company while I'm not here."

"I wouldn't have a problem that nor would the rest of us we love those little girls dearly. But, where could we live there isn't a house big enough for all of us?" Rias asked.

"You do remember the address I gave you earlier today, that is my address. My mother bought a house for my family and I to live in here in Kuoh and since I consider you all family consider this an open invitation." He said giving them all keys.

"We'll be there tomorrow." Sona said with Rias and the other girls nodding their heads in agreement.

The next day after school they all showed up the address given to Rias and where amazed at the sheer size of the house they would soon be living in. The house was 25,000 square feet, three stories tall with two sub-levels, the first sub-level had an Olympic size swimming pool, volley ball court, ceiling mounted sun lamps for sun bathing and a movie theater. The second sub-level was a subterranean training floor. (AN: think Kisuke's training room.)

After three days of being there Ichigo was getting ready to leave to go to Youkai Academy when he was stopped by Yoruichi and Soifon. "Ichigo Soifon, Mila rose and I have been taking and there will be a change in who goes to Youkai with you. Yoruichi said. "Indeed, instead of me, Yoruichi, Soifon and Orihime going the one's going will be myself, Yoruichi and Kunou. Ophis, Soifon and Orihime will be staying here with Rias and the girls so Soifon can aid in protecting the girls and train them in the use of and mastery of their Zanpaktou." Mila Rose said.

"Is this how all of you feel?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from everyone. "Alright as long as you are sure then that is how it will be. Let's go everyone we still have to go through Kyoto to get to the Youkai dimension and that is about a three-hour drive."

Ichigo said goodbye to everyone and gave Soifon, Ophis, Orihime and Rias each a kiss and his sisters a hug, then together they made their way towards Kyoto.

**Time skip**

Three-hours later they pulled into Kyoto and made their way to see kunou's mother Yasaka to pay their respects and get permission to enter the portal before proceeding.

"Ichigo-kun!" Yasaka shouted as she gave Ichigo a hug.

"Where have you been young man? Kunou-Chan was worried sick when you stopped contacting us. Explain yourself." She said.

Over the next hour Ichigo explained way he hadn't contacted them until now.

"My goodness Ichigo-kun it seems as though you've had one adventure after another but enough about that. Given the fact that you have arrived without Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan I get the feeling that this isn't a social visit. Come on let us have tea while you tell me what is going on and explain to me why you're here." Yasaka said.

After a few hours of explanations Yasaka finally understood why he was there and what he wanted from her. "Ichigo I know this organization you speak of as they have cause trouble here in Kyoto, everything from recruiting from killing those that refuse them and every time I try to confront them they always leave before hand and leave no trace to follow them by. They have caused me a lot of pain and I want them gone. They even went as far as to threaten me by threatening to kill my daughter if they didn't get what they wanted. After that, I promptly sent my daughter to Kuoh knowing she'd be safe as not even fairytale and that rat bastard Alucard could go up against one of the four satans and survive the encounter." Yasaka said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yasaka kaa-san, what did they want from you?" Ichigo asked.

Yasaka smiled at Ichigo touched that he would address her as mother even though he and Kunou weren't married yet. "Ichigo there is a four-tailed fox that attends Youkai Academy named Kuyo they wanted me to marry him so that they could gain access to the unlimited power of the leylines that I control, when I told them no they threatened to kill Kunou-chan so I sent her away some where I knew she would be safe from their influence. Now that you're here I have even less to worry about." Yasaka said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you for telling me kaa-san and you are right you no longer have anything to worry about. I will personally kill those morons for what they have done. Before I forget here, mom told me to give you this." Ichigo said as he handed Yasaka a blade.

"What is this Ichigo?" she asked.

"This Yasaka is a Zanpaktou. My mother told me to give this to you, she said it was the most powerful fire elemental Zanpaktou in existence but I have no idea what its name is as she wouldn't tell me. All she said was to give it you and that you could take it from there." He replied.

Yasaka touched the blade and was shocked as she and the blade took on a deep burnt orange glow.

"Incinerate all Creation, Kiko joō." Yasaka said as she exploded with dark crimson like fire. (AN: Kiko joō means Blaze Fledgling Queen basically this is the Sogyoku I just changed the name from Kikoō to Kiko joō to denote a female Zanpaktou spirit this blade is the sister blade to the Sogyoku.)

"Unbelievable, and here I thought the Sogyoku was powerful. But this release dwarfs it by a fair margin." Yoruichi said.

"I know what you mean, considering I was there right next to it shortly after it release." Ichigo replied.

Yasaka sealed her new blade and smiled. "Thank you for the blade Ichigo, I shall have to thank your mother the next time I see her as well." Yasaka replied. "Anyway, you came here to use the portal right well considering Amaterasu is your mother the portal is free to use anytime you or fiancé's wish it. However, should any of those fairytale bastards especially Kuyo please kill them for me." She said with a blood thirsty grin.

"Consider it done Yasaka kaa-san." He replied as he and his fiancés went to his car and headed for the portal.

"_Good Luck Ichigo-kun I have a feeling you're going to need it if you come up against Alucard." Yasaka thought. _Little did she know just how powerful Ichigo really was.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo Kurosaki: Prince of Heaven

Chapter 4: Reunions Part 2

Edited 6/28/2020

Conversation: "Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Thought: "Hello My name is Ichigo Kurosaki"_

**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku: "Ichigo, move forward never stop, retreat and you will age Hesitate and you will die."**

_**Zanpaktou/Hogyoku thought: "Ichigo remember you are never fighting alone."**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Idea. Everything else is property of the original creators.**

**Summary: When Ichigo finds out that his mother is a Primordial Goddess and is still alive his whole world changes. What if he, Karin and Yuzu had two older brothers they didn't know they had. How will he deal with finding out that two of the people he's supposed to be able to trust namely the soul king one of his older brothers and the head captain have been trying to have him killed for years, and Yhwach his second older brother has been protecting him and his sisters from the shadows for years. How will he take it when he finds out that he is engaged to several other women while he is dating Orihime? Let's find out! **

**(Ichigo will have Multiple Zanpaktou in this one except Kyoka Suigetsu I have decided Kyoka will go to Orihime. I will also have a dark Renji in this one but he will not live long, he never was one of my favorite characters. This story was inspired by the stories "Welcome to My world By: Liam G" and "Broken Dreams by Thunder Reborn" I strongly suggest anyone who hasn't read them yet, do so they are very good reads.) **

**AN: This story will have cross over elements beyond bleach such as Rosario + Vampire and High School DxD but I may put one or two others in, as well I haven't decided yet. I also want to let my readers who are expecting updates to my other stories know, I haven't abandoned them and updates are forthcoming I've had some things come up that have slowed the process down somewhat. The only reason I am posting this is because I finally got some time to myself and I wanted to start a new story with an idea that I have been toying around with for a while. Now that this is out of the way, let the story begin.**

**Pairings: Ichigo x Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Rias, Moka Akashiya, Kunou, Ophis, Orihime and Mila Rose (maybe Kahlua haven't decided yet)**

**Yes, I will be creating new gods/goddesses using some soul reapers and Ichigo will be one of them as will Orihime, Mila Rose, Rukia, Unohana, Soifon, Yoruichi, Stark, Tatsuki, Rias, Moka, Kunou and maybe Kahlua if I include her in the Harem**

**Other pairings Rukia x Fuujin (God of Wind)**

**Unohana x Susanoo (God of Storms)**

**Tatsuki x Stark (God and Goddess of Wolfs and Martial Arts)**

**I will also give Moka and Rias Zanpaktou as well. Now on with the show.**

**(AN: Before we begin, this chapter starts the Rosario + Vampire arc of the story but it will last between 3 to 5 chapters at most because the bulk of this story will be a crossover between Bleach/High School DxD/Marvel Universe such as X-men, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers but characters from Rosario + Vampire will make sporadic appearances throughout. There will be time skips throughout this arc by the end of the arc 18 months will have passed, Alucard will be dead and fairytale will be destroyed. I do this because Rosario + Vampire is only a minor crossover subject as it is a filler arc. Also, you should be aware that I will not be drawing out Ichigo's fight scenes as due to his strength and character he will always end his fights quickly. Also, I will not be cluttering up my story with lemon after lemon and while there will be some in there, I am trying to write something good, something my readers will appreciate not smut. Don't get me wrong I am not harping on those authors that like to write those kinds of stories as I have read some really good ones on this site and have saved them as some of my favorites and while they are good writing smut just isn't my thing.)**

Now that the long as hell Authors Note is out of the way let the show begin.

Ichigo and company pulled into Youkai Academy and were immediately noticed by the student population especially one very angry four tailed kitsune when he saw Kunou hugging Ichigo's left arm when he got out of the car.

"Well ladies, lets head to the headmaster's office and get our class schedules." He said getting a nod from Mila Rose, Yoruichi and Kunou.

"_Yasaka you bitch. You wouldn't marry me or wed me to your daughter but you give her to a vile, pathetic human. Your transgression will be your undoing, I will make sure of it."_ Kuyo thought angrily as he watched them go to Mikogami's office.

"Ah Ichigo-kun, so glad you made it I feared that fairytale had somehow gotten to you as I had hoped you would have been here earlier." Mikogami said

"Ha, no way those fools could so much as touch me. You do know that I am no more human than anyone else here right?" he replied.

"Of course, Ichigo-kun, just don't drop your guard while you're here. I wouldn't put it passed the idiots to try something against you." Mikogami replied.

"Understood sir. Now if you could give us our schedules and the key to my private quarters I'll be on my way." Ichigo replied as Mikogami hand them their schedules and the key to a private apartment on campus before they left.

As they got to their apartment, they noticed black clad students with black arm bands waited for them.

"You there the strawberry head, under article one paragraph six subsection b12 you are to be arrested and remanded for execution by our leader Kuyo-sama for the crime of being human." One student said as he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and tried to take him away.

"You needn't worry about your women after your dead we'll take care of them, we'll use them as sex slaves until we get bored of them and kill them but the kitsune bitch belongs to Kuyo-sama as only a kitsune should be with kitsune. She will give Kuyo-sama strong children whether she wants to or not." He said trying to take her to Kuyo.

"Take your hands off me!" she exclaimed. "I will not have that weaklings' children as I am already betrothed to a god and Kuyo's arrogance would only serve to bring shame upon my family if we were to wed now begone!" she screamed as she incinerated him for touching her.

"Your remarks about my women will not stand you do know, that right?" Ichigo asked the one who rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oh really, and just what can you do about it filthy human." The youkai sneered.

"Just this." Ichigo said grabbing his neck and squeezing it until everyone heard a loud _SNAP!_ "And for the record I'm not human." He said as his eyes grew cold.

In the span of a minute all the remaining members of the public safety commission were dead except for two women named Keito and Deshiko Deshi respectively.

"I have left the two of you alive for one reason. You will go back to that idiot Kuyo and inform him of what exactly transpired here and give him a message from me. Tell him that as of this moment Ichigo Kurosaki is putting him on notice, if he values his life, he and what is left of his organization will leave me and those I care about alone or else suffer the consequences, understand." Ichigo said only to get a nod in return. "Good now get lost." He said as they scurried away to inform their master what happened.

"Ichigo I think we should go drop off our stuff in the apartment and meet up with Moka." Mila Rose said

"Yes of course." He replied

After dropping off their stuff they made their way back to Mikogami's office. Once there the headmaster escorted them to their classroom on the way they discussed Ichigo's actions against the public safety commission. "Ichigo I want to thank you for getting rid of some of this school's trash like you did earlier now all that is needed is for you to cut off the head of the snake and you are done for the most part." Mikogami said

"Which head Kuyo or Alucard?" he replied

"So, you know about my other problem?" the headmaster asked

"I do. But, explain something to me if you would. I was under the impression that Alucard was sealed away by Akashiya Bloodriver." He said

"He was." Mikogami replied

"Then how come he is the founding member and current CEO of the rouge group Fairytale?" Ichigo asked

"You are mistaken Ichigo. Fairytale is run by a man named Miyabi Fujisaki." Mikogami replied

"Kyoto Intelligence believes they are one and the same." He replied causing the headmaster to stop

"Are you certain of this?" Mikogami asked shocked

"Reasonably certain, after all the intel came from Yasaka's daughter Kunou who coincidentally happens to be latched on to my left arm." Ichigo replied

"Well, this changes things." Mikogami replied

"How so?" Ichigo asked

"Well, until now we never had a face to go with the name since Miyabi Fujisaki was never seen in public and since I along with the other dark lords fought against Alucard 200 years ago we now know he is back although how is a complete mystery. The other dark lords and the Shuzen family will be most pleased with this new information, that is if Kyoto Intelligence is indeed correct. However, right or wrong I shall begin preparations at once. Thank you Ichigo you and Kunou may have just made my job that much easier." Mikogami replied

"I am glad we could help although when talking to the other dark lords and the Shuzen family I would appreciate it if you left my name out of it for now and just say Kyoto Intelligence told you." He replied

"May I ask why?" Mikogami asked

"Well, I made many friends in the Shuzen family since I was first introduced and they do not know that I am here yet. I would like to surprise them." He replied

"Very well Ichigo. However, if I may inquire, when will you announce your presence?" Mikogami asked

"Today after school. I'll have Moka go with me. Akashiya will be most surprised as well since I heard she has returned to the ranks. How did that happen anyway? Don't get me wrong it's not that I'm not happy mind you but was under the impression that the sealing she undertook to seal Alucard the last time was permanent and she would never be released." Ichigo said

"To be honest Ichigo, you're right the sealing should have been permanent but one day Issa and I went to the dungeon beneath Shuzen castle to check on the seal and we found Alucard gone and Akashiya lying on the ground were Alucard's body once stood we don't know what happened really. However, we can make an educated guess." Mikogami said

"Such As." Ichigo replied

"The only thing Issa and I could come up with is that somehow Fairytale has a powerful youkai seal master on their payroll one that could not only break the seal Akashiya placed but separate the two beings and teleport Alucard away while leaving Akashiya behind." The priest replied as he and Ichigo continued to talk on the way to Moka's classroom.

"Here we are Ichigo. I will go in first and induct you in then you can take it from there. Here are your books and supplies for your first day." He said handing Ichigo, Yoruichi, Mila Rose and Kunou their school supplies and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice replied

"Headmaster Mikogami!" the teacher exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ah Nekonome-sensei, I was showing some new students two their class ironically some of them are friends with Akashiya-chan and thought I would escort them for their reunion." He replied as he ushered them in

Before any introduction could be made Moka jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck in hug and proceeded to sink her fangs in for a bite.

"Moka, while I don't mind you getting a snack a little warning next time would be nice." Ichigo said with a chuckle

"Where have you been?" she asked with tears running down her face as she then proceeded to give Ichigo a passion filled kiss right there.

"That my dear is a long story one that I will be happy to tell you over dinner at your parents place this evening." He replied

Just as the happy moment came to an end Nekonome-sensei made her presence known, "Excuse me young man but could you and your friends introduce yourselves to the class."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I love my friends and family. My interests are classical literature, Martial arts, kenjutsu and archery. I hate sexist pigs that objectify women and perverts and I go out of my way to mercilessly crush any that I find without remorse."

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin things that I love and like are the same as Ichigo's. Like Ichigo I am a master at hand to hand combat and kenjutsu and like Ichigo I too hate sexists and perverts."

"My name is Mila Rose Francesca and my likes, dislikes and interests are the same as Ichigo's and Yoruichi's so nothing else need be said."

"My name is Kunou Kitsune and my likes, dislikes and interests are the same as my other three friends here with one exception, there is a student here by the name of Kuyo Yoko and my sole mission in life aside from marrying my fiancé Ichigo is to remove his head." She said with a cold tone causing everyone's jaws to hit the floor at the declaration.

"Well thank you for the introduction now does anyone have any questions for our new students." Nekonome asked and hands went up

Ichigo then said, "If this is anyway related to my hair color or if I am human let me save you the trouble before you ask. Yes, this is my natural hair color and no I am hot human."

In that instant all the hands went down except for two. One Tsukune Anno the only other vampire in the class and Saizo Komiya.

"Why did you kiss my girl?" Tsukune asked

"Oh brother, déjà vu. To answer your question Tsukune she isn't your girl she was always mine long before you two met so I can kiss her if I want, I can also fuck her stupid if she wants since we've done that already so do not think for one minute that being a vampire makes me inferior to you because I would love to prove you wrong painfully." Ichigo said watching Tsukune sink into his chair

"What's to stop me from taking her and those other hot chicks from you and raping each of them until they will no longer accept other man's dick accept mine." Saizo said with a smug grin

"Three things. One, for you to get that close to them they would have to be caught off guard and be so shit faced drunk they didn't care who they were fucking which would never happen. Two, if you even thought of doing something so monumentally stupid as to try a rape my ladies, they would kill you or at the very least make you wish they had. And three, if they didn't get to you would have me to deal with and I would end you slowly." Ichigo replied

After q&a and introductions were over Ichigo and company found their seats and spent the rest of class listening to Nekonome-sensei read Edgar Allan Poe and lecture about what she read the rest of the day was like this until finally the school day was over with an Ichigo was free to go with Moka to Shuzen Castle.

Moka called her parents and her step mother Gyokuro and said she was coming for home for dinner that evening and she was bringing a friend. When pressed for the name of this friend she said it was a surprise and hung up the phone before any more questions could be asked. (AN: Yes in this fic Gyokuro is nice and not a complete bitch.)

**MEANWHILE AT SHUZEN CASTLE…**

"Father who was that?" Kokoa asked

"That was your sister Kokoa, she said she's bringing a friend home for dinner. I just hope it's not that weakling Tsukune from the Anno family. His family has been pressuring the vampire elder counsel for months to arrange a marriage between him and Moka. I don't know how long I can keep making excuses for her." Issa said

"I hope it's Ichigo. We haven't seen that boy in a couple of years I wonder how he's doing." Rhea said

"I know what you mean Ichigo-kun is already engaged to Moka and would be a perfect match for Kahlua-chan if she would hurry up and decide if she wants to marry him or not." Gyokuro said

"Mother, would you please give it a rest? You and I both know that I do it's just that…." She said

"Just what Kahlua-chan?" Akashiya asked

"I am too old for him Akashiya kaa-sama." She replied

"Is that all you're worried about? Look dear, You remember Yoruichi Shihoin right?" Akashiya asked getting a nod. "Well she is engaged to him and she is four hundred years his senior so trust me when I say age doesn't bother him one bit. Look, I know you want to marry him so when he gets here hug him and plant a big kiss on him just to get your point across."

**With Ichigo and company forty-five minutes later**

"Mila Rose, Yoruichi, Kunou you ready?" Ichigo asked, about that time there was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo-kun, you ready?" Moka asked holding a bag with her night clothes noticing Ichigo and the girls doing the same since they wouldn't be back till morning.

"Yeah were ready. Can't wait to see everyone again, it's been two years." He replied as he locked the door and everyone jumped into his Escalade and off, they went. Little did any of know at the time Kuyo was following them if only he knew it would be the last thing he did, he wouldn't have done it.

As they went Ichigo and company made sure to suppress their presence so no one in Shuzen castle would detect their arrival and thirty minutes later they spotted a large castle with an open gate and continued onward. As they pulled up to the castle Ichigo cursed under his breath noticing Kokoa sitting on the front step.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Moka asked

"Well my desire to surprise everyone is about to go up in smoke." He said pointing to the front step.

"Oh. Well, you know Kokoa she always loved you and so did everyone else so just seeing you will be surprise enough don't you think." she replied

"Moka, I know you're right but I am still going to sneak in to the castle with your sisters help." He said

As the car came to a stop the occupants got out, Ichigo noticed she was about to yell out in happiness. He promptly silenced her and pulled her into a hug which was happily returned.

"Onii-chan, I missed you." She quietly said

"And I you my little firecracker." He replied giving her nick name after which she puffed out her cheeks pouting. Moka giggled at that knowing he called her that because the way her hair was styled it looked like someone set off a bottle rocket and because she knew Kokoa absolutely hated it.

"You know I hate that nickname Onii-chan." Kokoa said

He chuckled and said, "I know. But you know I only do it to get a rise out of you." Giving her a kiss out her forehead.

"Kokoa-chan, do you know a sneaky way of getting into the castle unseen?" he asked

Nodding her head she replied, "I sure do follow me onii-chan."

As they snuck through an unground passage Ichigo took the opportunity to get some information from his sweet vampiric little sister, "So Kokoa-chan who's here and who's not?"

"Papa, Mama, Akashiya-kaa sama, Kahlua Onee-chan, Rhea Onee-sama, Elizabeth Onee-sama and Akua Onee-sama." She said as they came to the exit.

"Where are we?" he asked

"Ichigo this is my room." Moka said

As they crept out of the he noticed some of the servants that he knew smile at him and with nod of his head and a single hand gesture told them to be quiet they acknowledged him and went about their business.

Ichigo noticed when they reached their final destination there was a heated discussion going on about Moka's tardiness.

"Where is that daughter of ours? We taught her the value of being punctual that Anno brat better not be trying anything." Issa shouted as he and the rest stood there looking out the window and gazing out into the backyard of the castle. Ichigo knew this was the perfect chance to surprise them.

He cleared his throat and said, "I don't about Tsukune messing with Moka but I wouldn't mind a few hours alone with her." With cheesy grin plastered on his face.

Everyone turned around as he walked up to them as their jaws were on the ground. "Issa, I suggest you and everyone else close your mouths otherwise flies will get in." he said

Issa and everyone realized what was said and when they finally recognized him all hell broke loose.

"Ichigo my boy when Moka called and told me she was bringing a friend home for dinner I didn't know what to expect but I hoped it would be you." Issa replied as he and everyone there greeted Ichigo and gave him a hug well except Issa who gave a firm manly hand shack.

Yoruichi was also greeted as she also knew the Shuzen family. Kunou and Mila Rose were also introduced and happily accepted.

They all sat down for dinner and Ichigo told them what he'd been up to the last two years to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Well, I must say that is quite the story. So, what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I am happy to see you we all are but we figured you'd be in the human world." Gyokuro said

"Normally I would be. However, mom gave me a mission to complete and I will complete it, on the plus side I should be done in a little over a year and by that time I will have finished high school early and be free to get married finally." He said.

"And what mission would cause Amaterasu-sama to get involved?" Rhea asked

Ichigo exhaled and told them everything.

"So, it was you that gave Mikogami the intel?" Akashiya asked

"Yeah, it was. I will be here long enough to take care of the issues at the academy and Fairy tale then get married and live happily with my beautiful wives." He replied

"So, where will you live after marriage?" Elizabeth asked. "I only ask because I want to be close to you and my sisters should the Anno family idiot give me a reason to kill him."

"Well, Considering the amount of money I have thanks to mom giving me access to my trust fund, when Karin and yuzu and in school I will live Kuoh and during the summer I will split my time between Kyoto, here and New York." He replied

"Why New York?" Akua asked

"Not sure. Just a feeling of something happening in the future and mom my need me to go there." He replied

"So Ichigo, What's your next move?" Issa asked

"For now enjoy this wonderful dinner then take care of Kuyo and after that who knows." he said

"Kuyo, what has that ignorant fool of a kitsune done now?" Issa asked

"He threatened my mother that he would hurt me if she didn't marry him." Kunou said

"WHAT!" Gyokuro shouted "THAT ARROGANT CHEEKY LITTLE BASTARD! WHERE IS HE SO I CAN KILL HIM!"

Ichigo was about to say something until he noticed a presence outside and smiled knowing what was about to happen.

"That will not be necessary Gyokuro." Ichigo said standing up. "The reason being is the idiot in question is outside right now.

Yoruichi with an exasperated look asked, "Ichigo why didn't you notice till now I taught you better than that?"

"Two reasons, One, I wasn't expecting him to be this stupid and two, because I wasn't expecting such stupidity I wasn't actively searching for his presence." He replied

"Well would you kindly go kill him and do it quickly so I can enjoy the rest of my evening, and use Kori no Ryū for this, I want to see what your Ice element Zanpaktou can do." She said

Ichigo nodded as he got up and went outside.

"So nice of you to join us Kuyo." Ichigo said with a mocking grin

"Give me Kunou you filthy Human and I promise I won't kill you." Kuyo said while thinking, _"I'll take my time with this and when I defeat him, I'll fuck Kunou-chan on top of him so he knows his place before I kill him."_

Kuyo moved rapidly to attack Ichigo and Ichigo just stood there everyone was worried he'd die until he dodged and roundhouse kicked Kuyo in the side of the head. Kuyo then took his true form and continued attacking Ichigo only for him to continue to dodge said attacks.

"Do it now Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled only to get a nod from him

"Do what now, look all I want is my mate and you can live, otherwise I'll be sending my people to Kuoh to kill your sisters." Kuyo said.

"So you know about that." Ichigo said

"Of course. Now give me what I want and they live if not well you know the rest." Kuyo replied

"Oh no. Not good." Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean Yoruichi?" Elizabeth said

"Everyone here knows Ichigo quite well as such you all know how much he loves those two little girls and what Kuyo just did was sign his own death warrant he's just too stupid to realize it." Yoruichi said

"Shut your mouth wench, as long as this human filth gives me what I want his sisters will be safe. So remember your place." Kuyo said

"Kuyo you're the one that needs to remember their place and for the record Ichigo is no more human than you are." Yoruichi replied

"Anata." Kahlua called out as Ichigo looked at her. (AN: Anata in this case means my darling.)

"kill him." She said

Ichigo walked over to her not worried in the least about Kuyo planted a kiss on her lips and said, "I was planning on it."

"Kuyo, you seem to misunderstand what Yoruichi said about me not being human if the look of confusion on your face is anything to go by so allow me to educate you." He said, "Gentei Kaijo, Bankai!" he shouted. "Freeze, Kōtei no seiren no kōri no ryū, Sō menseki tōketsu." (AN: Imperial blue Lotus Ice Dragon, total area freeze)

As Ichigo released his bankai a massive amount of energy was felt throughout the entire youkai dimension but the ones feeling it the most were the Shuzen family, his other fiancés and most importantly Kuyo himself.

"What the hell are you?!" Kuyo shouted

"Oh that's an easy question to answer. You see Kuyo, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba son of Isshin Shiba the new Shinto God of War and Amaterasu Shinto Primordial goddess of life, creation and the universe. I am also a Shinto god myself controlling the domains of power, strength, loyalty, darkness and elements and you my ignorant fox signed your death warrant by threatening my sisters." He replied disappearing in a burst of speed no one could track.

The next thing Kuyo new he was kicked in the face and went sliding across the ice on the ground, he didn't even realize there was ice covering the ground until that moment. "What is this?!" Kuyo shouted

"What does it look like genius, it's ice." Ichigo replied. "You see Zanpaktou each have three forms the first is a sealed form in which they look like ordinary katana's, the second is the first stage of release called shikai or initial release the difference in power released between sealed form and shikai is a factor of five times, the second and final stage of release is called bankai and difference power is ten to fifteen times the sealed form and five to ten times the shikai. However, some Zanpaktou like my friend here due to being blessed by the gods themselves the power difference can be double that of your average Zanpaktou so you see Kuyo you were fucked the moment you opened your mouth."

No that everyone had a chance to look at Ichigo's blade it was beautiful in fact it was a lot like Toshiro Hitsugiya's Hyorinmaru when it bankai except for some major differences. Instead of large chunks of ice for wings and the ice flowers in back the wings actually looked like dragon wings, his clothing had changed so he now had an ice blue sleeveless shihakusho and haori, his hair turned solid icy white and went down to his tailbone, his eyes were a beautiful shade of ice blue and finally his blade had changed as well, normally a naginata in shikai it was now a 52 inch long katana an ice blue hilt with a six inch length of ice blue chain attached to the pommel, the guard was a green eyed blue dragon with forty six inches of beautiful ice blue blade protruding from the dragons open mouth all in all in was the most beautiful blade anyone had ever seen it was too bad in mere moments it would be baptized in combat with Kuyo's unworthy blood.

The fight between the two fighters continued their battle strike after strike parry after parry until Kuyo could barely stand much less swing a blade.

"You did well Kuyo, for an amateur but now its time to end this fight if you have any next of kin, I'll let them know you died a warrior instead a coward." Ichigo said walking away as Kuyo lunged for him.

Well about that time Ichigo decided he'd had enough of the ignorant kitsunes stupidity, had Kuyo turned and left with the knowledge that if he tried anything against Yuzu or Karin Ichigo probably would have let him live a few more weeks but no the Idiot just had to come lunging for him not that he didn't expect it in the first place.

Ichigo turned and saw what Kuyo was doing as Kuyo's blade got within six inches of his face. He parried Kuyo's blade and said, "KUYO YOU FOOL! I LET YOU LIVE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR ARROGANCE AND STUPIDITY, ENJOY OBLIVION BASTARD! KŌRI RYŪGE SUTORAIKU! (AN: Ice Dragon Fang Strike)" he yelled bringing his blade down in a horizontal slash as Kuyo tried to run like a coward, within mere moments two miles of land was covered in an iceberg sized sheet of ice and Kuyo was sealed with in. Ichigo turned around sealed his blade and sheathed it with a click as he did so that two-mile-long sheet of ice shattered into nothingness taking Kuyo's body with it.

After that Ichigo was congratulated for a job well done but Issa asked him he ended the fight so quickly stating such arrogance deserved a slow and painful ass kicking to which Ichigo replied, "Old habits die hard through all the fights I've been in the last two years I've learned that drawing out fights tend to get innocents hurt so I end all my fights as fast as possible to keep casualties collateral or otherwise to a minimum not to mention weaklings like Kuyo shouldn't have their death prolonged getting it over quickly is always best wouldn't you agree."

Issa chuckled and said, "Indeed my boy."

Everyone went back inside finished dinner, stayed up talking and catching up and then went to bed for the evening.

The next morning Ichigo and his ladies got up packed their things even Kahlua and packed the car to make their way back to Youkai Academy but before he did, he called them all into the sitting room saying he had gifts for them.

"Okay Ichigo we're here what did you want to give us?" Gyokuro said

"Just these." Ichigo said holding a box.

"What's in the box?" Rhea asked as he opened the box

"Moka, Kahlua as my fiancés these are for you." He said handing them each a beautifully crafted blade. "These are Zanpaktou forged by my mother specifically for you I have no Idea what their names are my mother said you would figure that on your own in time."

"As for the rest of you, these are asauchi or nameless blades they are so named because asauchi are quite literally the most powerful blades in existence as they can become anything. You must keep them with you at all times, when sleeping, bathing, taking a walk or making love for those of you with a lover and pour your soul into them so that over time they will become you own unique Zanpaktou. Also, performing a special type meditation called jinzen or blade Zen it is the only way to communicate with your blades and I suggest you get to it as I have a feeling that after Alucard is taken care of I will need your help." He said

"Why do you say that Ichigo-kun?" Elizabeth asked

"Mom called me a little while ago, it is official there is something going on in the west but she isn't sure what yet. However, she does know that trouble is coming and if it isn't taken care of the world as we know it both Youkai and human will be destroyed and we can't let that happen. Once Alucard is taken of my family and I will make our way there and try to recon what's going on and then let you know where to meet up. Before I forget I will not leave you anything regarding Kido, or Hakuda but I will leave instruction on how to perform Meditation and Jinzen as well as HoHo properly. I also want you to combine your own swordsmanship style with the zanjitsu that your blades will teach as well as combining your own highspeed movement technique with our HoHo also focus on mastering Youjutsu which is a truly demonic version of kido using yokai instead of our reiatsu. Train hard and we'll spar when we see each other again." He said making sure everyone had an asauchi and all the information needed as he and his ladies left and headed back towards Youkai Academy.

"You do realize what this means?" Issa asked everybody

"Yeah, it means we better train ourselves into the ground Kokoa included if we are to help Ichigo-kun when the time comes." Gyokuro said getting nods from everyone as the turned around and when inside to begin their training.

To be Continued…..


End file.
